My Poetry Slam
by no-rain-today
Summary: Leave it to Dr. Cox to put it that way. Involves poetry, obviously, and has homosexual undertones.


**Title:** My Poetry Slam  
**Author:** No Rain Today  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst (I suppose)  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** This is a Post-It note poetry conversation between JD and Dr. Cox, when the latter has pushed the former to what he feels is his breaking point. Homosexual undertones. I may turn this into something but I'm not sure. I'll have to see how the readers react. Slightly OOC in the sense that neither JD nor Dr. Cox seem to be the types to dabble in poetry.

Aaand... Since the poetry in this is italicized, thoughts will be in **bold face** (as much as I don't like doing that).

**FULL DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

Feedback greatly appreciated!

* * *

_My Poetry Slam_, by No Rain Today

* * *

(Dr. Cox P.O.V.) 

It was there on his locker, a small, unobtrusive flash of color against the cold-looking expanse of metal. Frowning to himself he opened the locker to have 'it' flutter to the floor. 'It' was a Post-It note in a cheery shade of blue and folded in half.

_Your looks become scars  
The fire in you burns me bad  
But I will never stop reaching for that flame_

The writing slanted to the right, the letters small and looping, without any sharp lines or straight angles. It was writing he knew all too well.

A sigh escaped his lips and the paper crumpled in his fist as explanations hovered around him like a mist and he wondered...

...Where had he put his pen?

* * *

(JD P.O.V.) 

He too frowned to himself when he first noticed it on his own locker but it was more out of nervousness than curiosity. This slip was yellow, standard and -in his own opinion- rather dull-looking.

The letters were bigger than his own, sharper and more jagged, not sloping to either side. He licked his lips as he began to read.

_Your enthusiasm drowns me,  
I keep pushing against the waves  
I may never see land again_

Land. He thought about that word. **Normalcy?** he thought. **The routine... **[1

He quickly forgot those words and his theories, though, when Dr. Cox tore into him later that day, verbally assaulting him on a level he had never reached before. His voice -the harsh tone and harsher words, combined with the deafening volume- cut JD to pieces.

Finally, the older doctor stopped, chest heaving, the twitching vein in his temple receding as he stared at the darker-haired young man. JD was barely blinking back tears when he took off running down the hall, looking so pitiful that the Janitor merely stepped back out of the way and wondered what had just happened.

* * *

The poem was on a sheet of printer paper this time, hastily folded, the ink smeared slightly. He saw that the page was nearly full. 

_When stars cry and angels die,  
That's when I'll giving up befriending you  
When the children don't ask, "Why?"  
And the bird with clipped wings flies,  
that's when I take my love back from you_

_I would -will- give it all away  
For one look, one tough, one day of love  
o then I could die 'happy' in the end  
But you'll never say it, you'll never stay  
And I'll be all alone again_

_I've reached out  
You've lashed out  
Shouted, glared  
I know you don't care  
I am now that crying star,  
that dying, falling angel  
But I will never -**never**- stop asking, "Why?"_

The words hit him like a bag of contaminated trash thrown off the roof by the vengeful Janitor. He sputtered, feeling his heart thumping in his ear in an agitating fashion. What could he say? What could he do?

He reached for his pen, writing frantically.

* * *

When JD first opened up the scrap of paper, he didn't know whether to start crying again or to smile. He read and reread the few words that were there. Leave it to Dr. Cox to phrase it like this. 

_My sticks and stones, they break your bones  
My words have always hurt you  
I have always heard your anguished groans  
And I'm sorry, because... I love you_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

1. Yes, "land" is a referance for normalcy and not stepping outside of the things that make you comfortable.


End file.
